In a downlink wideband code division multiple access system (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access, WCDMA), transmission signals of different cells are distinguished by using a scrambling code of a non-orthogonal pseudo random sequence, so when an adjacent cell and a current cell transmit signals together in the same time and frequency band, signals transmitted from different base stations will interfere with each other, that is, form inter-cell interference. The inter-cell interference has significant impact on the system performance, and particularly the impact on the performance of a cell edge zone is more serious.
In the prior art, the following two manners are often adopted to eliminate the inter-cell interference: one is a linear interference elimination method, though the linear interference elimination method can inhibit an interference cell signal to a certain extent, the inhibiting effect is bad and the residual interference is still strong; the other is a non-linear interference elimination method, that is, the reconstruction is performed on the interference cell signal by using a matching filter or a linear minimum mean square error (Linear Minimum Mean Square Error, LMMSE) receiver, and then the reconstructed interference cell signal is subtracted from a received signal, so as to obtain a real signal. However, there often exists a large error between the interference cell signal obtained through reconstruction and a real interference cell signal. When the distortion of reconstructed signal is so strong that an excessively large estimated error is caused, the elimination gain will be decreased by eliminating the inter-cell interference in the manner, or even a negative gain will occur.